


【昱龙/云中剑】潮起潮落

by paino



Category: RPS, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paino/pseuds/paino
Summary: “我像海洋一样；我有潮涨的时候，也有潮落的时候；在潮落的时候人家看见我的浅滩，在潮涨的时候人家就看见我的波浪。”“你的泡沫。”“我的风暴。”
Relationships: 云中剑 - Relationship, 昱龙
Kudos: 1





	【昱龙/云中剑】潮起潮落

方书剑举着手机，断断续续地说了很多，他拍散场的人群，拍自己，拍郑云龙，拍他们身上披挂着的柔和夜色，和数不清的点点繁星。星星之火可以燎原，他不知怎么就想到历史书上这句话，学着郑云龙的口吻喊了句，音乐剧牛逼！郑云龙半躺在车后座上，时不时接个方书剑的茬，音乐剧牛逼，他说。年轻的声音和低沉的声音碰撞在一起，如同两只装满了梦和热情的酒杯交颈。

方书剑拍完视频，放下手机沉默了一会儿，分别的余韵被无端的沉默挹近，毫无防备地摊在面前，尽管这分别不是永别，随时还可以再见，不够刻骨铭心，但标志着一场短梦的初歇。他还年轻，在余下的一生中还能做好多好多形形色色、五彩斑斓的梦，但这一个，他不想留有遗憾。

郑云龙伸过手拍拍他的肩，男孩的脸顺势凑近，嘟囔着像是撒娇：“大龙哥，最后一场了。”

“嗯，我的最后一场，你之后还得辛苦……”

“我们做一次吧。”

“什么？”

方书剑深吸了一口气，男孩总有勇气把爱意表达得那样明确，像在雨天的玻璃窗上用手指写字，一笔一划都镌刻得格外认真。“我说，我们做一次吧。”

“……” 

郑云龙于疲惫中脱线的理智在方书剑热望的目光中迅速融化，他的骨架太轻，郑云龙弯下身去，那感觉像拾起一片吹落的樱花花瓣。花瓣在他的亲吻中舒展自己的颜色，吟成一串玫红色的诗。郑云龙的指尖沾上了颜色，划过缠在他腰上的双腿，每行经一寸，便留下潋滟的痕迹。他尽量使自己的动作轻一些，因为车窗外还有来来往往的人群，让他们像是在聚光灯下、舞台景前做爱，人人都能看见，但没有人知道他们曾如此缠绵。

跳舞的男孩柔韧性好，盈盈可握的脚腕被郑云龙掰过头顶，在狭小的空间里几乎要被一折两半。大龙哥可真是……真是什么呢，他想不到了，因为郑云龙总对他那么温柔，而此时他被那种温柔的力量弄得很舒服，像被日光烘焙的花香包围着，浓得塞鼻子，暖得使人头脑迷倦。他索性把脚蹬在车顶，顶灯随着律动被蜷缩起来的脚趾摁得明明灭灭，他得以看清郑云龙沾湿在额前的发丝，漂亮又多情的眼睛，吻过自己的嘴唇，而惊鸿一瞥又如此短促，如躺进在海洋上颠簸的小船，窗外风雨交加、电闪雷鸣，电影里的男主角凝望着爱人藏在夜色中的脸。

但郑云龙不是他的爱人，这一点方书剑非常清楚。方书剑也知道，他不会成为任何人的爱人，我们都爱他，他也爱我们，但他不会成为谁的爱人。海洋不会为谁萎缩成一条小溪流，而谁又能盛住大海呢？不是我，也不会是别人。想到这里，他搂住郑云龙的脖子，主动给了他一个深吻。

司机坐进驾驶座时，两人已经穿戴整齐，隔着不近不远的距离。方书剑下意识地把脖子缩在立起的衬衫衣领，尽管在这粘稠的黑夜里，没人能看清他脖颈上的吻痕。他斜着眼睛悄悄去看坐在一边的郑云龙，男人的脸上波澜不惊，垂着眼睫，或许快睡着了，或许在神游，好像方才的情事只是男孩脑海中一场海市蜃楼般的风暴。

这条老路很快就走完了，方书剑下车，朝郑云龙挥了挥手，“明天见”，他仍然固执地保留了这句告别语，笑容灿烂过头顶的星光。只能送你到这里，剩下的路要自己走，加油。男人扶着车门对方书剑说。

笑意凝在唇角，心思敏感的男孩从一句话里品出了三种意味，而它们指向了同一个一眼就能望到的结局。写在雨天车窗上的剖白很快会被源源不断涌上的水汽覆盖，男孩在此时退怯了，他没有勇气再问一句，你对蔡程昱也会这样说吗？

方书剑憎恨一眼望到底的人生，他想郑云龙也是。他转身离去，从郑云龙的视角看过去，在所有行色匆匆的路人里，他的步履是唯一年轻的，总是轻快而富有弹性，白衬衫裹挟的背影融进漫无目的的未知里。

“谈人生？”蔡程昱拿那双下垂的狗狗眼莫名其妙地看着面前的方书剑，“龙哥有没有跟你谈过人生啊”，这问题也是够没头没脑的，“我让他少抽点烟，他让我少喝点可乐算不算？”

又是“他”。方书剑想到自己塞给郑云龙的那封信，“爱你的直贵，更是方方弟弟”，他连“爱你的方方”都不敢认真写上去，只是音乐剧里的角色，只是哥哥的弟弟。他本不是这样的人，他是敢说爱的男孩，像在阳光下嘟起嘴唇吹肥皂泡，轻呼口气便带出长长的一串，五光十色地撞进郑云龙的怀里，但只要一碰上他，碰上衣襟，碰上发丝，碰上指尖，碰上长长的眼睫，便迅速炸开成飞溅的水珠，除了惹起男人明朗的笑意，留不下其他踪迹。

“你到底咋啦？发烧啦？”蔡程昱要覆上他前额的手顿在半空，方书剑循着他的目光，才想起那日欢好的印迹还没褪去，像一道浅褐色的疤痕横亘在锁骨。

“我前几天做了艾灸。”他欲盖弥彰地拉了拉衣领。

“……你家艾灸灸锁骨啊？”蔡程昱皱起眉头。他想到一个人，这个人在床上也喜欢啃自己的锁骨，恰好在同一位置，蔡程昱一度开他玩笑，从周X鸭给他带了盒鸭锁骨回来，大方表示“随便啃，要多少有多少”，男人看着面前一大包鸭锁骨，哧哧地笑。

蔡程昱觉得他笑得真好看，竟有些吃周姓鸭子的醋，他在郑云龙身边坐下，变卦道：“算了，哥，别啃鸭子了。”

郑云龙向来不拒绝，也不主动，直到蔡程昱把他推倒在沙发上，他才食髓知味似的起身去吻蔡程昱，从眼角的痣吻到鼻尖，吻到完美的下颌线，吻过喉结，最后埋在锁骨间，不轻不重地吮了一口。蔡程昱至今还记得郑云龙舌尖的灼烫，导火索般一路引燃脐下三寸。郑云龙笑起来好看，哭起来好看，到达顶点时昂起头的脖颈曲线也好看，蔡程昱心中喟叹着，在最深处释放，想到不知多久前在哪本书上看到的句子——宿醉未醒，好梦初觉......

锁骨处灼烫犹在。他盯着方书剑，眼里的笑意倏地散了，好像荷叶上泻过的水，不留一点痕迹。

蔡程昱在回寝室的路上一直在想，方书剑那句“你仰慕他，那我也可以仰慕他”到底是什么意思。

是在向他宣战吗？

“仰慕”这个词，用来形容他和郑云龙的关系实在过于轻飘飘了。我对他岂止是仰慕呢，那叫爱恋，蔡程昱想。他知道许多人都仰望过坐在首席的郑云龙，好像仰望石雕的、木刻的像，石琢的像固然完美无缺，超越世上一切所有的美，但总归比不上蔡程昱真实触摸到的，肉塑的、人间的、他的。

蔡程昱敢划分领地，将郑云龙称为“他的”，说到底还是跟方书剑不同，他并不在乎郑云龙是否首肯他私自给他盖上的印，比如把乌鸦比作写字台，比如歧流的海水倒灌，有种不讲理的霸道。

郑云龙忙到凌晨下班，坐进车里才有空摸出手机，在屏幕亮起的一瞬间被未接来电和微信留言淹没，好像看到那些年轻的、朝气的、友善的面孔叽叽喳喳地祝他生日快乐。谢谢大家祝福我又老了一岁，郑云龙开玩笑似的发了条朋友圈。

蔡程昱在刷微博，他点进#郑云龙0627生日快乐#的话题，这世界上有太多爱着他的人，页面被他们给他拍的照片，画的图片，剪的视频，为他看的音乐剧票根，或者长长的告白信充斥着，好像一息一息的星光，织成一张庞大的网，连接着无数个为他真挚跳动的心脏。他点赞了一条郑云龙混剪视频，才想起自己没切小号。蔡程昱有些啼笑皆非，指尖在被点亮的大拇指上停留了一会儿，又慢慢移开，算了，留在那儿吧，反正大家都知道我也爱他。

蔡程昱的特别关注这次终于起了作用，他在郑云龙发博后点了第一个赞，又熟练地抢起了热评。我最喜欢的郑云龙生日快乐，或许我们可以拥有高贵王子的聚会吗？[米奇比心][并不简单]

“……蔡程昱，你在我屋门口干啥呢？”

蔡程昱这才抬起头来，他抱着一个大大的蛋糕盒子，盘腿坐在郑云龙公寓的防盗门前，瞪着一双颇为无辜的眼睛。

“还瞪我，瞪我干嘛？快起来，地上凉昂。”郑云龙推开公寓门，把双腿发麻的蔡程昱搀了进去，打趣他道。“你说我三十岁的人了，搀着个二十出头的你，你好意思吧？”

蔡程昱把蛋糕放在桌上，拿起塑料小勺挖起一口送进嘴里，回答了郑云龙的第一个问题：“我来跟寿星一起吃蛋糕。”说着他又挖起一块，送到郑云龙面前，郑云龙弯下腰，把奶油跟蛋糕体一齐抿掉。

蔡程昱笑，指了指自己的唇角，哥，你这边有奶油。郑云龙从善如流地探出舌尖舔了一口，在蔡程昱眼里活像只偷腥的猫。他摇了摇头，还是有，郑云龙就伸出手去揩，半路被蔡程昱截住，二十出头的男孩指尖是灼热的，目光也是，他说，我来帮你。

这是今夜第一个吻的开始。

他们在凌晨三点做爱，做到晨光熹微，交换嘴里还没来得及化掉的奶油，口感醇密，蔡程昱的手指摁进郑云龙身体的肌理，好像陷进软糯又瓷实的糕体。他觉得自己霸占着独享了一块蛋糕，但它本该属于寿星的，他僭越了，所以郑云龙那双漂亮的眼睛被水汽充盈，是在责怪他偷吃了蛋糕吗？蔡程昱有些恶作剧地想。好啦，哥，不要再哭了，你也可以吃掉我，这样我俩就打平啦。蔡程昱俯下身下，吻去他眼角的泪水，不咸，因为他实在太爱哭了，爱哭的人的眼泪都像不加盐的水。蔡程昱尝过自己的，所以他清楚得很。

蔡程昱一边顶一边问他，你跟方方做的时候是这样吗？郑云龙愣了愣，继而喘着气笑道，啊……会再温柔一些。蔡程昱果然放慢了速度，让力量变得柔缓又绵长，好像在拉一把大提琴，琴声纯净无火气，不像瓜纳利或斯特拉迪瓦利型的小提琴，有暴力倾向。

好像在看海，感受到温柔的潮起潮落，能居高看海的人，脾气都不会大。蔡程昱心里的火燎也渐渐熄了，他想，如果要拥有海洋，首先自己得成为海洋。于是他把所有的热情擎举在莲花灯上，让它漂泊进郑云龙的身体里。微博上一小圈人已经炸开了锅，恨不得写十万字论文分析蔡程昱点赞生日视频，评论“我最喜欢的郑云龙”等一系列骚操作之后，却不主动发微博给他哥庆生的背后原因。

蔡程昱下床，捡起两个人散落在地上的衣服，有什么东西从郑云龙的衣兜里掉出来。他蹲下去，看见了那张一个月前的遗愿清单票根。

Fin.


End file.
